1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rod glow plug with a plug body and an internal heating rod.
2. Description of Related Art
In rod glow plugs of the generic type, the conventionally metallic plug body is electrically insulated from the internal heating rod. Depending on the construction principles, this takes place in very different ways, different advantages being achieved or disadvantages arising.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a rod glow plug which can be easily mass-produced and which can be used as a simple rod glow plug or as a measurement glow plug.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by the rod glow plug having an electrically insulating shaped part which securely adjoins the heating rod between the heating rod and the plug body in the area of a seal seat of the rod glow plug, the electrically insulating shaped part being supported on or in the combustion space-side end of the plug body, insulated from the heating rod
The invention is explained in detail below with reference to the accompanying figures of the drawings.